


greatest thing ever written

by CheshireCat345



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Bananas, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Food, Funny, Gay, Gen, Internet, Kinky stuff, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Truth, best thing ever, doctor who - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, fuck nuggets, i am your master, jerza - Freeform, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat345/pseuds/CheshireCat345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greatest thing ever written

well hello young apple. it tis i your overlord master hen king. youre welcome. you are now dismissed.

 

 

fuck nuggets


End file.
